Opposites Attract
by I'll Always Stand By You
Summary: Lacey Anderson is beautiful and the most popular girl in school. She has the world at her feet, with best friend, Linsy, at her side. One strange day she befriends the boys and her whole world turns upside down. Could he be the one? Read&REVIEW!1


"Come on, Lacey, we need to get to the diner quickly! We're meeting Clyde and Rob there in like, five minutes!" Lacey Anderson's best friend, Lin (Linsy) Mitchell, said as Lacey rummaged through her cedar-wood wardrobe.

"I know, Hay, I know! But I have _nothing_ to wear!" she shrieked, tossing a few t-shirts around. One hit Lin in the face, and dropped to the floor. Lin rolled her eyes and picked up the shirt. She stared at it. It was a plain white tee with a black line going through the middle.

"Just wear this." Lin threw it at Lacey's head, and it landed on top of her bent-over back. "The guys like the chill look." She explained as Lacey stared at it.

"It's almost cute enough to work! Now all I need is a cute-" Lacey was cut off.

"Just wear that skirt you're wearing right now! Come on, Lace, we're already late! What if Janice and Kay 'accidentally' show up, and take our men away!? I would never forgive you for taking ages to change your outfit!" Lin shouted, as Lacey slammed the bathroom door shut. Tapping her foot impatiently, Lin was getting angry. She really liked Rob. And Lacey and Clyde belonged together. Lacey, being the most popular girl in school, and Clyde, being the most popular _boy _in school.

"I'm _done_. Now we may go!" Lacey stepped out of the bathroom looking totally transformed. Lin was astonished, but used to it.

"Let's go!" She whined, grabbing Lacey's arm. Lacey pulled back, and jumped over the colossal of clothes to grab her bag on her bed.

"_Now_ we can go!" Lacey giggled, as the two girls ran downstairs.

***

Lacey and Lin entered Blue Point Diner, and looked around for their boys. They found them, alright.

"Oh no!" Lin shouted. Clyde was sitting with Janice, and Rob was kind of making out with Kay.

"_What are they doing_!?" Lacey cried. She stomped over to their booth.

"So much for lunch date, huh!?" She asked, angrily. Clyde looked up from gazing dreamily at Janice.

"Lacey, there you are!" He said, but you could tell he was trying to act innocent. Janice turned around and smiled up at the girls.

"Hello, Lacey. Hello, Linsy." She grinned, very phony. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Rob!" Lin shouted, and he disconnected from Kay's lips.

"Shit." He whispered. "Hey…Lin." Lin crossed her arms. She glared at him. He awkwardly smiled and then _truly_ smiled at Kay. Lin was mad. She looked down at his chocolate malt. The thought lingered in her head, and finally, she got the guts. Carefully and slowly, she lifted the glass from the sticky table, and held it in her right hand.

"Looks cold." She murmured.

"Yeah it-" Rob managed to get out before the icy, even more sticky, malt hit his face. It was all over him. He was completely taken aback. Trying to fling it off of him, he cursed to himself, slightly.

"Leave me alone, from now on. You too, Clyde! Leave me and Lacey alone!" Lin cried. Lacey nodded. Clyde looked astonished. So did Janice and Kay.

"Wait, Lace-" Clyde tried to say.

"You had us, okay? You really had us. But if you can't wait a few seconds for us to show up, and you'd just grab other girls right away, it's done. Okay? Finished. Goodbye." Lacey said, walking towards the front of the diner. She was also cussing to herself.

"We didn't need them." Lin said. "And boy was it funny when I poured that malt on Rob's fat little head." She laughed to herself.

"I was in love with that boy." Lacey said, zoned out. They were walking towards the back of the restaurant, where the dumpsters were. Sometimes they would hang out there.

"Lacey, look at me." Lin walked in front of Lacey and put her hands on her shoulders. "You are the most popular girl in the whole school. You can get any guy you want! They worship you! Hell, if you went that way you could even get any girl!" Lin joked. Lacey laughed quietly and they went over to the trash cans. They sat on top of the littler ones and talked to each other about random nothings.

"Clyde's ears are _way_ too big for his head, you know?" Lacey said.

"We _so _need dates to semi-prom." Lin said, in her own little world.

After about ten minutes, four boys showed up behind the diner where Lin and Lacey were.

"Hey, who are they?" Lacey asked. Lin shrugged. You could tell already that they weren't from the View, where Lacey and Lin lived. They were probably from the Way or something.

"Hi," Lin said, acting nice. The boys looked confused.

"You're Lacey Anderson." One boy said. It was usual for people---usually boys---to know Lacey without her ever seeing them before.

"And?" She replied, coolly. The boy shrugged.

"And…so what are you doing on a dumpster?" He asked. Lacey giggled to herself.

"What are you _not _doing on a dumpster!?" She laughed. He laughed as well. The three other boys just stood there and stared. It was as if they never saw girls before!  
"So, who are you guys? Do you go to Castle Rock Junior High?" Lin asked, actually curious. One other boy stepped up.

"We're in your classes." He said. "Figures you wouldn't pay attention to us though." He sounded sad. Lacey felt bad.

"What's got _you_ down?" She asked. He shrugged and the first boy put his arm around him.

"It's nothing. Just nervous around pretty girls like you," He winked. Lacey and Lin turned bright red.

"Thanks," Lacey smiled. "Now, who are you guys?" The boy laughed.

"Chris Chambers, maybe you heard of Eyeball Chambers?" He asked. Lacey nodded, fear in her eyes. Lin and her exchanged looks.

"Um…that's all we needed to hear. We're out of here!" Lin said, as Lacey hopped off of the dumpster.

"Wait, I'm nothing like my brother, I swear!" He pleaded. Lin shrugged.

"Whatever," Lacey replied to Chris. "Who are the rest of you?" Each boy introduced himself: Gordie Lachance, Vern Tessio, and Teddy Duchamp.

"Nice to meet you all." Lacey said, shaking each of their hands. They smiled.

"Wow, all the rumors are true! You really are pretty." Teddy said. Lacey slightly smiled, and sat back on her dumpster. Chris smiled at her. She didn't notice it, though so he looked away. But Lin sure did. She knew what was happening. Except she….didn't quite know she knew yet.

***

Lacey, Lin, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern became really good friends all in that short period of time. They even made plans to hang out tomorrow. The boys were gonna take the girls to their treehouse.

"Admit it." Lin smiled to Lacey as they walked back to Lacey's house. (Lin was sleeping over).

"What?" Lacey blushed, speeding up her walking, which she does when she's embarrassed.

"You love him!" Lin cried, trying her best to keep up with Lacey. Lacey's face kept that tomato red color the whole night.

"Who?" She teased. "Chris! Nah…maybe." She smiled, brightly. Lin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah alright." She settled. _We'll see tomorrow! _She thought evilly.

**Hey ! Okay, so I know I already have one story going, but I got this idea and **_**needed**_** to create it ! So far: Lacey/Chris. Lin/???. Any ideas? Please review! (Clyde, Rob, Janice, and Kay will be in later ! In case you were wondering !) **

**xostandbyme **


End file.
